


Kindly Unspoken

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Handjobs as apologies, M/M, unwanted handjobs, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fallout from "The Moment I Said It"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote a few days after "The Moment I Said It." Also, it's really old.

Alice involuntarily flinched as Jason reached down to him, the motion taking the breath from his lungs in a wave of searing pain. It dawned on him quite literally like a punch to his side, that Jason still made him very, very uneasy. More so now that he’d been on the receiving end of Jason’s irritation.  
  
Jason watched him for a moment, hand still outstretched, and frozen in mid-air. Alice timidly stared back, hoping he hadn’t managed to offend him in his moment of weakness. Jason carefully watched as Alice squirmed beneath the weight of Jason’s gaze and the awkward, heavy silence between them.  
  
Finally, slowly so as not to frighten him, Jason moved, taking a firm hold of Alice’s flannel shirt and yanked it open, sending buttons flying. Alice yelped unintentionally as he was exposed, but Jason didn’t seem to notice as he ran his other hand over the now blackening bruise running down Alice’s chest. He pressed down on the broken rib underneath, forcing another cry out of his bewildered prisoner.  
  
The killer backed off slightly, allowing Alice to draw away, leaning against a nearby tree for support. He gritted his teeth and did his best to steady his breathing, but Jason’s severely lacking knowledge in the area of care only brought the pain from when he’d first received the injury back again.   
  
Again, Jason approached him, and it took everything Alice had not to fight as Jason took him by the shoulder, and carefully eased him to the ground.  
  
Alice sighed in resignation as Jason positioned him comfortably in his lap, his back to Jason’s chest. Alice let his head roll back onto Jason’s shoulder, looking up into the dark, empty hollows of his captor’s eyes behind the mask. Jason kept Alice’s arms pinned to his side, and slowly, gently, massaged them, up and down in an attempt that Alice assumed was meant to be soothing. Feeling he had no other choice, he forced himself to relax into the touch.  
  
After a short while of this, Jason slid his hands to Alice’s waist, taking hold of the hem on his pants. Alice hissed, not quite sure if he really wanted Jason handling him at the moment. It wasn’t that he didn’t normally enjoy the attention, but the pain from the night’s events was still fresh in his body and mind. The feeling made Jason’s advances, no matter how gentle, come across as threatening. He took hold of the cold, clammy hands and tried to move them away, but Jason was having none of it. He batted Alice away with relative ease, and slid his pants over his hips, dragging them over his thighs to his knees.   
  
His breath racing again, Alice gulped hard, trying to block out the feeling of being exposed, the tiny pinprick of grass on his rear, and most importantly, the feel of his organ as Jason’s massive hand wrapped around it. For lack of anything better to latch onto, Alice took the sleeves of Jason’s coat, digging his nails into the fabric.  
  
“Jason… stop it, please…” Alice whimpered through clenched teeth. His sentiments were once again ignored or unnoticed, as Jason began to pump his member in agonizingly thorough strokes. Alice groaned, curling in on himself in a half-hearted attempt to pull away, ignoring the dull throbbing in his side.   
  
Alice bit down on his own fist as Jason forced him to completion, shaking visibly as he was finished. Jason merely pulled back, wiping his hand off on the grass next to his thigh. Alice watched with a dispassionate eye, panting unevenly around his hand. His vision swam, he ached all over, and the whole experience had left him exhausted.   
  
Jason pulled him back, tucking Alice’s head under his chin, and wrapped his huge arms around his shoulders, apparently finished. Alice bit his lip, trying to figure out what had just happened. He turned slightly in Jason’s hold, favoring his injured side, in an attempt to get more comfortable.  
  
Before he finally drifted off, he decided, maybe it was better he didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit one of my personal sites at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
